Humanity
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: In alternate human reality Klaus Mikaelson is a lord in rural Britain in 1632. Hayley Marshall is the daughter of his maid. Their paths crossed. The humanity in him made him save her from her father. What he didn't know was that rescue changed her and his life forever. Story about different faces of humanity revealed under different circumstances.


**_A/N: A one short- pretty long chapter. I found it more fun reading it in one go rather then dividing it in multiple chapters so here it is in one go. A fair warning the content is rated "M". I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus Mikaelson a lord in a rural area of Britain in 1632. He helps the daughter of his maid because of his humanity. How that help will change both of their lives forever. Story about different faces of humanity under different circumstance. _**

* * *

She was running and running, wildly looking behind to see if he was coming after her. She took one last look ad then hid behind a bush and cowered to hide herself. She shivered in fright when she heard a rustle of leaves causing her to put a hand on her mouth to stop any sound that could escape her mouth. After a few moments she peeked to see if he was there and then shifted back as she saw his back.

She stifled a scared cry that was about to escape her mouth when she heard his shout "you cannot hide from me Hayley. You have to come home eventually. It is getting dark and you know the woods."

He looked around one last time and then stormed off where as she put her head on her knees and started to cry.

She startled as she heard a rustling. She turned towards the sound and asked "what are you doing here?"

He was walking in the woods, kicking the stones and leaves when he heard "….it is getting dark and you know the woods."

He could recognize that voice anywhere so he stood near a tree and listened to it wondering what is going on. At last when he left, he started walking towards the sound and stopped what he saw was in front of him. He couldn't help but smile when he heard her brave voice asking him "what are you doing here?"

She stood up slowly pulling her dress down and started walking back when he asked her "why do you dress this way?"

Hayley turned towards him and asked "what way?"

He scanned her from head to toe - trouser and shirt with no shoes in her feet - and gestured her outfit to her using his hand.

Hayley looked down her dirty feet and said "because I like the feel of the ground under my feet" unconsciously smoothing her hair.

He laughed realizing that she had totally missed the point; that he was talking about her dressing up in boy's clothes. He said with a smile "no doubt Maria is worried about you."

Hayley asked curiously "what do you mean?"

He said "I heard her talking to mother to get a post for you in the castle."

Hayley said now twisting her fingers "you wouldnt tell her that you saw me here. Promise me?"

Klaus felt a present surprise at the casual way she was talking to him.

At last when he shook his head he saw her getting relax. She then turned and started walking back to the the castle. He looked at her for a few moments and then jogged to her and said "where are you going?"

She looked at him with irritation and said "home."

Klaus looked at her rude mannerism with amusement and to his surprise it didnt bother him so he didnt say anything and continued to walk with her until they reached the grounds from where they could see the castle. She looked towards him and said "you know I know why you were walking with me. I am only 12 but that does not mean that I am not intelligent. Thank you for making sure that I reach home safely."

She give him a smile and then ran away from him leaving an amused smile at his lips.

From that day onwards he often saw her in the castle helping her mother. He often wanted to talk to her but they never talked, how could they? He asked himself. He was a lord and she was his servant - not his servant, daughter of a person who had given him more time than his own mother and that is why he held a high place for Maria in his heart. Ever since Maria had stopped being his governess on account of him grown up now she had been assigned in the kitchen and ever since he had made it a point to go down to the kitchen to talk to her before going to his chambers. He had seen her many times with his mother but they had never talked before the woods incidence. Now he was seeing her more and more in the castle.

One night a few months after the woods incidence he went down to the kitchen to see Maria but she was not there so he started to turn when he spotted her sitting near the almost going out fire. HE walked to her quietly and then stopped as he noticed a big ugly bruise on her arm that she was nursing. He hurried to her and asked "Hayley what happened?"

She jumped up and pulled her sleeve back as she saw him. He saw her look around in the kitchen in fear and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and asked "I am asking you what happened?"

They both startled when they heard Maria ask "lord Niklaus, what are you doing here?"

Klaus let her arm go and said "dont call me that Maria. You know I hate it" but never took his eyes off of Hayley.

Hayley could feel his eyes on him but refused to look at him. She said "mother I will bring logs from the shed" and left the kitchen feeling bewildered.

After she left Klaus turned towards Maria and asked "who hits her?"

Maria sighed and said "her father. When he gets drunk he takes out his frustration at her?"

Klaus asked "what frustration?"

Maira said "she talks back to him. Never keeps her mouth shut. Dresses up like boys. Who would want to marry her?"

Klaus stared at Maria and said "that is not a reason to hit her and if she has to dress up pretty to get married then dont marry her to that pretentious person."

He looked towards the door when he heard her crisp voice "that is what I tell him my lord."

Klaus smiled at her and said "you were right. You are more intelligent then your age."

Hayley smiled and left the kitchen saying "I am going to put the logs in the fireplace of your room my lord."

After she left Klaus walked to Maria and said "next time if he hits her you tell me."

A few weeks went by, he and Hayley didnt cross paths. He was busy with his lessons so he didnt miss her. One day he was reading a book when the door opened and Maria entered the room huffing saying "he will kill her. I get you to save her."

KLaus knew at once what she was talking about. He threw the book aside and ran out.

Klaus ran into the small room and shouted "stop at once."

The middle age man looked at him and said in a drunk voice "lord Niklaus, my daughter needs to be taught a lesson. She will learn to serve the castle."

Before Klaus could do anything he raised his whip and drop it down on her back causing her to yell in pain

Klaus couldn't take it and bellowed "I demand you stop it at once."

Her father said "she is my daughter. I can do anything I want to do."

He stared at him in anger and then he said in impulse "I will buy her from you. How much do you need for her?"

The man looked at her along with the girl in shock and then the man said showing his yellow teeth said "1000 gold coins."

Klaus looked at the girl cowering on the ground in tethered clothes eyeing him in shock and said "done. You are not to touch her again. She will live in the castle and you will leave this town."

Even though she had moved to castle she never forgot her place. She knew she was a servant of the castle which she hated but she had a mother who needed her so she had resigned to this life. But ever since lord Niklaus had bought her, she noticed a change in her life. Now that he had saved her from her father she was more comfortable with him and would often talk to him. For the rest of the castle she was his slave but Hayley knew that he never treated her like his slave. He had proven to be someone whom she could trust and rely on so for the next few weeks, Hayley and Klaus became real good friends even with the age difference of four years.

He noticed she was very smart and often caught her looking at his books so he gave her his books. When she called him Klaus in impulse one day he felt weird but then she started calling him that and every time she called him that he felt warm. He admired that she never called him Klaus in front of others. They even practiced sword fighting and went on horse riding together which he noticed was looked down upon by many of the servants of the castle. Often Maria would barge into his chamber and take her away only for him to follow them in the kitchen and bring her back. She spent hours listening to his speeches that sometimes he had to give in court. They spend most of their day in each other's company. Before he knew it two months went up and Elijah came back from the front with their father.

Hayley noticed that he was spending less and less time with her ever since lord Elijah had come back but she also realized that she couldn't do anything about it. Lord Elijah was his brother so she kept herself busy with her mother in the kitchen and doing task for lady Esther, lady Rebekah and sometimes do some work in his chamber too. She felt betrayed when he treated her like a commoner in front of Elijah but behind his back he was every bit the Klaus she had started to like and secretly admire.

**_one year later:_**

Before she knew it, a year went by. During this year, she had changed so much in appearance but deep inside she was the same girl who wanted to rebel against everything. Klaus and she had drifted a bit apart during this year but he was still her only friend. He would still come to visit her once a week and they would talk about books they had recently read and his role in running the state affair. One day she was in the garden reading a book when she heard lord Mikael say "what are you reading there?"

Hayley jumped up and said "lord Niklaus lend me this book."

He jumped down from his horse and walked to her and stood near her saying "you are very pretty. Has anyone told you?"

His hand went to her hair and Hayley felt a shiver ran through her body. She suddenly felt really scared. Her eyes went to the guard but they looked down.

She said keeping her voice calm "thank you my lord."

Lord Mikael seemed to notice her discomfort and said "come to my chamber tonight."

As soon as he disappeared, Hayley ran; ran as fast as she could. She was running through the fields of corn when a hand grabbed her. She spun and tried to kick him but he stopped her by saying "Stop. What is going on?"

Hayley stared a his kind face and said "Oh Klaus. I am so happy you are here" and impulsively hugged him. He looked at her in surprise at this unfamiliar action . She suddenly realized what she has done and stepped back thinking _'friend or not, she was still his slave. He bought her.'_ He overcame his shock and said "what happened?"

Hayley shook her head saying "nothing" and started to walk back with him tagging along with her. He kept on glancing at her knowing well that something had happened to her.

The rest of the day she was really nervous even though Maria kept her busy with castle chores but Lord Mikael's command was still in her head and she knew that Lord didnt like to be displeased. She looked at her old mother washing dishes and with heavy heart decided to go to his chamber.

Hayley felt really nervous as she walked to Mikael's chamber. As she opened the door she took a sigh of relief when she saw Klaus standing there. Klaus looked at her in surprise and then he looked at his father and the goose bumps on his body stood up. He knew at that instance why she was worried in the morning. He walked to her and said in a harsh voice "Hayley I asked you to prepare my beds. What are you doing here?"

She looked at him in confusion and then said "I…" and looked towards his father but he shouted "you are asked to do something and you need to do it. That is why I bought you. Leave."

As she left the chamber, Mikael looked at Klaus and said "if you bought her then I can have her."

Klaus felt the bile rise in his throat but he knew not to upset his father so he said "yes father you can have her when she is done with what I need from her."

As soon as he entered his chamber, she walked to him and said "I beg you to release me. Lord Mikael has his eyes on me now. He will never let me go."

Klaus said "even if I release you, he will not let you go Hayley. Lords have right to anyone."

Hayley said with desperation starting to panic now "what do you mean by anyone? I am a human. He cannot just have me."

Klaus stared at her panicked face and said in a soothing voice "I know. Why dont you stay in my chamber tonight and tomorrow we will see what I can do."

She stared at him and then for the first time ever she slept in his room on the floor near the fireplace. Klaus kept looking at her until he drifted off to his sleep. Next morning when he woke up she was not there. He got up and after taking a bath with the help of his servant he changed and went down to the courts.

As he entered the courts he stopped when he saw Hayley standing in front of Mikael and Esther; both of them looking at her. His gaze went to Maria standing near Hayley. He walked to them trying to think of what to say. When he approached there he took a seat on Mikael's left side and his eyes went to Elijah sitting on Esther's right side but he shook his head.

Mikael said "you are my son's slave and as the Lord I proclaim my right."

His eyes went to Maria standing quietly looking down but even from the distance he could see the distress the woman was in; the woman who had been there for him more then his mother had been.

His eyes shifted to Hayley who was looking at him with pleading look. He stood up and said "father you cannot proclaim her because … "

He paused and didn't know what to say when Elijah said "Niklaus the only girl a lord cannot proclaim is his son's wife and seeing that this girl is not yours, he can have her."

Klaus stared at Elijah and then at Hayley who was staring at him with same shocked and pleading expressions. Mikael smiled said "that makes her mine."

He got up from his chair, walked to Hayley and walked around her fingering her hair. Klaus could see the shiver running through her and before he could stop himself he said "no. She is mine. I declare that I am going to take her as my wife tonight."

Everyone in the court got silent.

A few hours later Hayley was still in daze at what had happened. She looked at her off-white dress as she walked towards his room but stopped when she heard a loud angry voice "I hate this. I hate this."

For some reason she knew he was talking about them. She looked towards the guard standing at the door and tried a smile but they didnt smile at her so she just stood there not know what to do when she heard Elijah saying "Niklaus, there was no other way you could have saved her. Father would have had her."

Klaus barked "she is a child Elijah."

Elijah said "she will not be a child forever Niklaus."

Klaus barked again "I hate her."

Hayley jumped as the door opened. She stepped back until her back hit the wall.

Klaus walked out angrily but stopped and then turned around and saw her standing near the wall. He glared at her angrily and stormed away.

From that day onwards, their relationship changed from what once was friendly to something she couldn't explain in one word. He refused to let her in his room so she was moved into an adjoining room on his mother's order and before she knew it two years went by and they became poles apart.

**_Two years later:_**

Hayley brushed her hair and thought of the last two years she had spend in this castle as his wife. She looked towards the adjoining door to his chamber and knew that he was with Elijah. She recalled how in the past two years even though everyone knew she was his wife but he had never treated her like his wife except for presenting her in public. Within the castle doors she was just someone who was there to serve him. He had even told her to address him like others did. He had become lord Niklaus to her the day he married her and he was always angry with her. She recalled as she brushed the tangles away how her mother had asked her to serve him being his wife which she really resented but when he himself had thrown her out of his room the very first day of that effort she had felt broken and she decided to harden her heart from him. She remembered how the very next day, he had summoned her again in a very bad mood and told her that she was to do all his personal work from that day onwards. So from that day onwards she did all his work except for giving him bath or bedding him. To her surprise she was given a maid by him but was asked by him to do all the works a maid does in the castle. She was called lady Hayley but was treated worst then Lily, her own maid. She smiled as she put a pin in her bun at the thought of her mother who had been her greatest strength. Sometimes she cursed this marriage which had made her lose her only one good friend and her own identity and self respect but on the other hand lord Mikael or anyone for that matter never looked at her with dirty eyes considering she was lord Niklaus's wife and that was a big plus for her as she recalled the lust she had once seen in lord Mikael's eyes and the feeling when he had touched her hair. Only Elijah was the one who was a little friendly with her. Other then him all of his family treated her like dirt. She still couldn't believe it that they had allowed her to make her first public appearance as his wife. She distinctly remembered it to be on Lord Elijah's wedding a year ago. She looked into the mirror and his shocked expressions flashed through her mind as clear as day when she had walked in the courts with Lily on Lord Elijah's wedding. He had glared at her angrily but didnt say anything. He had danced with her for the first time that night as her husband. She looked at her hands and could still feel his touch. Except for not giving her a wife status he had made sure that she got proper education and training to act like a lord's wife and most of the time she did a pretty good job considering she was only 16 years old. She sighed as she recalled that she had to prepare his bath so she went to his chamber.

Hayley looked towards him playing chess with Elijah as she poured boiling water in the ancient tub. As she was turning back to leave, her eyes fell on the beautiful golden mirror.

He said "check" smiling from ear to ear, looked up and caught her looking in the mirror wiping something off of her face.

He was staring at her when Elijah interrupted his thought by asking "another one?"

Klaus said "I have a fencing lesson with Marcel."

He got up and left. After the fencing lesson he went to the roof of the castle and thought about the past two years. How he had missed his friend, the only person who had treated him like equal and not a son of a lord. How easily she laughed with him, made fun of him, how he used to have such great time with her but because of one act of his father that person was lost to him. He looked back and thought of all those times when he had admired Hayley bravery and untraditional way of thinking even at that age. He had seen the fight in her when she had escaped from her father. He had seen the fight in her when her mother had told her not to answer back to the person who had bought her and he had realized at that point that those were the qualities he had admired in her but never in his wildest dreams he had thought that he would get married to her. He thought of how angry he had felt and had thrown her out of his room when she had told him after their marriage that she was there to serve him but the very next day his mother had summoned him and told him to ask her to do his task. He didnt understand why his mother would do such a thing so when he asked her about it she admitted that Maria wanted her daughter to serve her husband. Klaus still remembered the anger that he had felt at those words but he had resigned to that order for Maria's desires and since that day she had been serving him but something had changed in her. She was not that rebellious girl he had started liking. Half the time she didnt look at him. It seemed that she had stopped talking. And only said a few words when talked to. With the passage of time his anger at her was replaced by guilt at how young she was when he married her. He couldn't even think of making her his wife so he had started taking out his frustration with other women in the castle. He remembered how he was really discreet about having sex with other women, always making sure that she does not walk onto them but how long it could have lasted; the discretion he recalled in frustration.

_flashback_

_He looked at the young woman standing in front of him with a dress so fitted that it reveled the swell of her breast and she was clearly inviting him to take advantage of her. He kept on looking at her and then he couldn't take the gentle rise and fall of her breast and leaned in and kissed her hard. He suddenly looked towards the door and noticed her standing there with shocked expression. He started to break the kiss but she looked away and went to the his changing area to put his clothes there. His gaze followed her but she left his chamber without saying anything or revealing how she felt and from that day onwards he decided that if it didnt matter to her then why should he be discreet about his affairs._

_end flashback_

He took a deep breath and went back to his room. After going through his speech that he had to give in the court early next morning he settled down in front of the fire waiting for the girl who was keeping his bed warm these days. As he was waiting for her, his mind went to Hayley. He wondered _where was she? She had not come with the logs?_ He was thinking about her when the door opened and the girl came in. She walked to him and confidently straddled him on the chair he was sitting in. As he stared at her she started to untie the ties of her dress revealing her breast. He was so engrossed in her act that he didnt even notice her enter the room, place the logs in the fire place and started to get up.

He was kissing the girl's neck cradling her straddled body in his lap when his eyes went to Hayley getting up from placing the logs in the fireplace. As he watched she looked towards him and their eyes met. As soon as their eyes met, she looked away. He smiled and continued to do what he was doing but his eyes were fixed on her. He could see how uncomfortable she was getting. He broke the contact and said "Hayley, wash my feet."

Hayley who was heading towards the door to her chamber looked at him with bile rising in her throat but nodded. She went to the bath chamber to fill up a pot with warm water. When she came back with it she stopped as she saw Klaus kissing the breasts of the girl now naked till the waist while she wass moaning really loud. She started to turn away when Klaus snapped "now."

Hayley gulped and walked to him and sat down on the floor near his feting putting the pot under his feet as he raised them. As he submerged them in the water he looked down at her but continued to squeeze the maid's firm breast. He could see discomfort on her face as she averted her eyes from them and he knew it was those loud moans the girl in his lap was making and for some reason seeing that discomfort gave him pleasure. At the same time he felt weird as her hands massaged his feet and for some reason they were arousing him more then the naked girl in his lap. He abruptly stopped squeezing her breasts and said harshly to the girl "leave" pushing her off of him.

The girl looked at his angry face and hurried out of his room whereas Hayley jumped back at his harsh command and also started to get up as he stood up angrily. She took a few steps back when he grabbed her by her arms and brought her close to him hissing "you did that on purpose!"

Hayley whimpered "lord Niklaus."

Klaus pulled her further close to him and asked "is this what you want?"

He pulled her in his lap just like a few minutes ago the maid was sitting in his lap. He held her chin and planted a kiss on her lips.

Hayley felt his soft lips on her but knowing that they were on someone's breast a few minutes ago made her sick to her stomach but she couldn't do anything. She jumped as his hands went down and cupped her mound. She whimpered again "I beg you to let me go."

Klaus started to get impatient and said "why not? You are my wife. I have waited to do this for two years. I have all the right in the world to do so."

Hayley stared at once friendly face and said in a cold voice "as you wish my lord."

Hearing those words just made him really frustrated and he grabbed onto her breasts making her jump.

He noticed her glancing towards the door. He said "look at me."

Hayley couldn't help but say "can you kindly shut the door?"

Klaus was so taken back by that sentence that he pushed her away from him and roared "leave."

From that day onwards, Klaus demanded that she helped him with his bath too. She knew at once that it was his new way of torturing her. At first Hayley was really uncomfortable seeing him naked in the bath with some girl, washing him with loofa but soon she thanked her luck that it was just his back and torso and never the lower part of his body which she knew that he never let anyone wash for him.

During the next year she saw him get pleasure from multiple maids of the castle. For some reason he was getting more and more aggressive towards her with the passage of time. Often it felt to her as if he enjoyed torturing her. Hayley on the other hand in spite of consciously trying to not care about him but was unable to do so. She even thought about running away once but then she remembered how her father treated her and how Lord Mikael was thinking of treating her and how he was treating her so she dropped her plan. She told herself that at least in the castle no one gives her a dirty look or walk into his chamber and treat her like a property which she had noticed Lord Mikael doing to other maids but being his wife didnt make her totally confident from lord Mikael. She often slept with this fear in her heart that he might enter her chamber. And then as if her prayers got heard by god at the untimely death of Lord Mikael. Her humanity told her to be there for lady Esther and perhaps because of that she and lady Rebekah let her in their heart. Lady Camille was the kindest among all and she often asked her presence in her chamber and talked to her. Lord Elijah had taken over his father's position with Lord Niklaus helping him whenever he could and things were going great. People were happy in his reign and there was peace. When she stood on the castle roof and looked out at the gardens and happy workers her heart felt the lightest but when she walked in those hallways her heart felt the heaviest. She dreaded seeing him with other women not because she felt jealous but because he made her see him doing it to other women, have pleasure in seeing her getting tortured. In the beginning she used to wonder why he was being so cruel to her but now after three years of marriage she had come to realize that he was punishing her for putting him in spot and forcing him into this marriage and he was channelling that anger towards her. After realizing that and seeing that she had no place to run she was building up her strength to face everything he would throw at her.

It was late and she really wanted to go to bed feeling exhausted after the day she had, lessons in the morning, going chores for him, helping her mother in the kitchen which she still did despite the fact that she didn't have to. She looked at the logs in her arms and thought _'she has these logs to put in the fire and then she will be able to go to bed and sleep.' _

As she walked into his chamber she stopped as she saw two naked people on the bed. She knew from the distance it was Klaus and Elizabeth, his new girl. She started to turn when Klaus said "bring me my robe."

Hayley looked at him wanting to strangle him but she put the logs near the fireplace and went to pick up his robe from the chair. She walked to him looking at the way he brought Elizabeth close to him and ran his finger on her naked breasts. Hayley passed him the robe and was turning way when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, brought her close to him and whispered "this could have been you only if we weren't married."

Hayley stared at him and all of a sudden her eyes got wet.

Klaus was so taken aback as he saw the water in her eyes that he left her go but then she said "I am just glad that there is someone to provide you the pleasure I have not been able to."

She stepped back and her eyes went to Elizabeth who was running fingers on Klaus's naked chest and retreated.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Klaus pushed Elizabeth away from her in frustration. He told her harshly "leave."

As Elizabeth scurried off the bed, he threw the robe on the bed and went to sleep.

As soon as she closed the door of her chamber she went to the bath chamber to take a bath but then she remembered that she had not put the logs in the fireplace so she groaned. Half her mind wanted to tell Lily to do it but then she decided against it as she realized that she would rather Lily not see her husband with another women naked in the bed. She sighed and entered his room from the adjoining door. When Hayley entered the chamber, she saw that he was fast asleep and alone in the bed. She stared at him feeling depressed and then put the logs in the fire. She stared into the fire and then ideally sat down. She didnt know when she fell asleep staring into that warm fire that always gave her some feeling of hope.

Klaus opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was her curled up near the fire. From the distance he could see the hair covering her face and the gentle rise and fall of her body. He continued to stare at her for a moment realizing that this was the first time she had spent the night in his chamber after that night when he had saved her from his father. The memory of that incidence still shook him as it had when he had seen how his father had looked towards her. He said "Hayley."

Hayley startled in her sleep at the sound of someone calling her but then woke up in shock as she realized that she had slept there. She looked towards Klaus and saw that he was awake. She hastily got up, pulled her hair back and said "my lord, pardon me. I didn't realize."

Klaus said coldly "I need my robe."

Hayley eyed his robe a few inches away form his hand and then with a sigh she walked to him and handed him over keeping her eyes down but he didnt take it. In fact he got out of the bed and after staring at her for a few moments he said sharply "put it on" forcing her to look up.

Hayley stared at his naked chest. He was standing so close to her that she started to feel nervous. It was not as if she had not seen him naked but that was always when he was pleasuring some other girl or in the bath but definitely not for her benefit. She walked behind him and helped him with the robe when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, pinning her against his body and hissed "you feel that? you want that?"

Hayley gulped and said "as my lord wishes."

Klaus stared at her face and then brought her up and kissed her hard. The next moment he was taken aback as she returned the kiss. As soon as he realized what has happened he pushed her away from him cruelly, turned away from her and said "prepare my bath."

Hayley stared at his back and for the first time ever she has been married to him, she felt like crying at the strong feeling of rejection she got from him. She hastily wiped her blurry eyes and headed to the bath chamber.

Fifteen minutes later when she came out, he was standing near the fire place in his robes. She said "your bath is ready my lord. Anything else?"

Klaus said dismissively "send Elizabeth."

Hayley felt as if someone just squashed her but she said calmly "yes my lord."

Klaus took off the robe and settled down in the tub and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he heard a voice "my lord you asked for me."

He looked up and to his disappointment he saw that Elizabeth was alone. He said to her "get in."

He knew she will be back after all it was her job to help him with the bath. He was right when she came back after a few minute. She sat on a stool behind him as always and picked up the loofa and started rubbing his back. He looked at Elizabeth sitting opposite him fully naked submerged in water looking lovely. He suddenly remembered her kiss and felt like seeing her reaction so he pulled Elizabeth into his lap saying to her "pleasure me."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he felt her hand stall on his back whereas Elizabeth's hands went around her shaft and started massaging it at the same time the hand on his back also resumed its job. After a few moments he said to Elizabeth "that is enough."

As Elizabeth got up, Hayley handed her the robe. Klaus looked at her and felt a twinge in his stomach when Elizabeth walked away from her after giving her a look of contempt.

Hayley handed him the robe as he stood up and started to leave when he said "dress appropriately for tonight's ball". He walked out of the bath chamber and went to the changing area and started to dress up in clothes she had laid out for him.

She said "yes my lord" and left.

All day he felt really frustrated at the lack of any reaction from her except for that kiss which he was starting to realize was just an impulsive act. He was getting angry at himself at why he was doing it. Why he was so eager to see her reaction? If she was not interested in him then he shouldnt be bothered about her thoughts and feelings. He should focus on his pleasure and for that he had Elizabeth. He walked to his room and said to the guard "send Elizabeth" and went inside.

Near evening she decided to put the log in the fire thinking that after the ball it will be very late. As she went down to the kitchen to get the logs where someone normally kept them so that she didnt have to go to the shed to get them after all she was a lord's wife but there was none so she she went to the shed and got soaking wet in the pouring rain while coming back. When she reached his room, she stopped at the door, wiped the rain water out of her eyes, shifted the logs in her other arm and knocked. After walking onto him with Elizabeth last time she had no intention of being more humiliated. When she didnt hear anything she entered the chamber with head down but a loud moan made her look up. She cursed her luck when she saw him fully clothed facing towards Elizabeth who was leaning against the wall and her dress was pulled back from her shoulders and the skirt of her dress was up revealing her naked thigh which his left hand was holding and then she noticed him moving against her and her heart sank.

Her eyes met his as he continued to move against Elizabeth pinned against the wall. She steered her eyes away from him with a sinking heart and walked towards the fireplace to put the logs in she was carrying. She knelt down and tried to shake off the cold she was feeling in her wet clothes and in her heart, her hair dripping and wetting the carpet now. Form the loud moans coming out of Elizabeth's mouth she knew what was happening and that was just making it harder and harder for her to stay there but she had to put the logs in the fire and prepare the bath for him and she realized to her shock that her legs had lost all energy to support her body.

Klaus continued to pound in Elizabeth but his eyes were on Hayley's turned back, drenched in the rain putting log in the fireplace. Elizabeth's moan were increasing, he was picking up speed, still he kept on looking at Hayley hoping for her to look towards them just to see her reaction.

She at last found the courage to stand on her legs and succeeded in blocking those voices from her mind. She stood up and went to the bath chamber to prepare the bath for him to get ready for the party.

Klaus's eyes never left her, not even for a second. He could see her bending over the tub running water. From the lamp and fire lights he could see her body shape prominent from the wet clothes sticking to her body like a second skin. As he watched she picked up the skirt of her long dress and squeezed the water out of it revealing her shapely legs. That sight just made him really hard and he pushed very hard in Elizabeth making her yell.

Hayley heard the loud scream and couldnt help but look at them and caught him looking at her. She let go of her dress at the same time she saw him getting still and Elizabeth screaming excitedly "my lord, you have made me happiest woman in this castle."

Klaus continued to lean against her, now letting go of her thigh but his eyes didnt break contact with Hayley's cold stare while he panted against Elizabeth and rest his hands on the wall. He then looked away and step back from her saying "you served your purpose. Given me pleasure. Now you can leave."

Elizabeth pulled her dress up and said curtseying "my lord it was my pleasure to give you pleasure."

Klaus buttoned up his trouser, walked to the bath chamber and asked arrogantly "did you enjoy the show?"

Hayley stared at him wanting to scream at him but said in a very composed voice "if my lord enjoyed it than that is all I want."

She stayed there waiting for him to get in.

Klaus stared at her angrily but then stripped and got in the hot tub. After a few seconds he felt the loofa on his back. He said "get in."

Hayley said "what?"

Klaus snapped "get in."

Hayley stared at his back at this new order but walked in front of him and didnt know whether to take off her clothes or not. And then she slid the zipper at the back of the dress down and let the dress pool on her feet. She decided to leave her long slip on and stepped in the tub with it and continued to wash him with the loofa. Klaus looked at her face with curiosity and then he pulled her in his lap. Hayley could feel his hardness against her mound and started to feel nervous as he hands sneaked under her slip. She couldnt steer her eyes away from his torso where she was rubbing the loofa. She felt his fingers inching towards her pelvis and looked up only to catch him looking at her. They both startled as they heard a voice saying "my lord…"

Klaus felt suddenly amused as he saw her getting red and looking away from his body and averting the intruder's eyes who said "pardon me my lord." He looked down and then said "your brother wishes to see you my lord."

Klaus said without taking his eyes off of Hayley whose hand was stationary on his naval with the loofa still in her hand but her eyes were looking down away from his body "tell him I will be there shortly. I am busy right now" as his hand reached her thigh and squeezed it gently. He marveled at her control over not showing any reaction on her face but he could feel the jump the squeeze had caused and that had somewhat given him some satisfaction and for the first time ever since he had known her, he felt like tearing her clothes apart and make her his when the man said "he said it is urgent my lord."

Klaus groaned and then leaned back pushing Hayley away off of him and said "right. I will be there."

Hayley didn't have the energy to get up from the tub or look away so she just watched as Klaus started to dress up. He looked back and caught her looking at him but didnt say anything and left.

She hugged herself by holding her knees and started to cry. After a while she stood up, took off her remaining clothes and quickly took a bath in the same tub and then grabbed his robe and wore it. She then walked to the door joining her chambers and went in there and took out a dark red dress. She was pulling the ties of the belt when a pair of hands took over. She smiled as she saw Lily and said "thank you Lily. I am almost done."

She wore her silver sandals and walked out with her holding her head high as if the scene an hour ago never happened.

Klaus entered the room after coming back from Elijah and saw the clothes she had laid on the bed for him. Seeing the clothes just made him feel terrible for treating her that way but he thought in frustration _if she doesn't want to be treated that way then why doesn't she say anything. Hayley he befriended was not someone who would take so much cruelty and not say anything. What happened to her? Has he broken her?_ He changed his clothes and went out towards the ballroom. He was walking down the hallway when he stopped as he heard Elizabeth saying "it must be humiliating to see him get pleasure from me."

He wondered who she was talking to but then he heard Hayley say "I am glad that he is getting pleasure. But remember this you are just there for pleasure. I am his wife. To represent him in society."

He was so shocked to hear her confident voice and for a minute it reminded him of the Hayley he knew three years back. He started to walk but stopped again as he heard Elizabeth say in contempt "what wife? He does not even look at you. He even makes love to me right in front of you. I am sure he has never touched you the way he touches me."

He felt as if someone threw cold water on him. He realized at that moment how small he had made her in front of Elizabeth or any girl he had sex with right in front of her. He cursed himself silently and expected her to say something but when she didnt he felt annoyed and continued to walk towards the ballroom. When he reached the court, Elijah and Camillie were already there with the rest of his family members. His gaze went to her as he spotted her standing near his chair looking composed and beautiful in that red velvet gown. Music was playing and some people were dancing while others were just standing and talking to each other.

Their eyes met across the room. He could see the smile on her face but the coldness in her eyes told him how hurt she was. He walked to her and sat on the chair next to her.

After a few minutes, Elijah held Camille's hand and took her to the dance floor. Klaus looked at the couples dancing and then he looked at her just in time to see her hand slide across her cheek. He cursed himself and then got up, turned to her saying authoritatively "come dance with me."

Hayley looked at him in shock but then held his hand that he had offered.

As they slow danced on the dance floor, Klaus noticed that she was not looking at him but there was smile on her face which he knew was for the benefit of others. He noticed her curtseying women and smiling at them. Suddenly he felt her getting tense, following her gaze he saw Elizabeth entering the chamber. He saw smile slip for Elizabeth's face and he pulled her towards him a bit tighter to her surprise. She finally looked up and met his eyes. There was something in his eyes that confused her. She started to look away when he said "dont."

Hayley asked in confusion "what my lord?"

Klaus didnt say anything for a moment and continued to look into her hazel brown eyes which he knew were holding back a flood of tears and that was just crushing his heart. He whispered "I want you in my chamber tonight."

Hayley felt as if she had not heard him right. She said "I have already put the logs …"

Klaus said looking into her eyes "not for logs."

Hayley stared at him in shock and trembled to the core as she realized what he had meant.

Later that night, she stood in front of her dressing table thinking '_why he wants her and not Elizabeth?'_ as she surveyed her slender body clearly visible through the white night gown he had provided for her. She sighed and walked towards the adjoining door. As she entered his chamber, she saw him sitting on the bed with no shirt on. She had an idea that he was not wearing anything. She walked to the end of the huge bed and stood there feeling nervous. Klaus stared at her twisting her fingers and said "come here" gesturing her to come to him.

Hayley walked to him and gingerly held his hand. He pulled her gently in his lap. Hayley said "my lord a request?"

Klaus stared at her wondering when was the last time anyone had made a request from him in a time like this. He started to get angry and said "no one requests from me."

Hayley listened calmly to his outburst and then said "no one walks onto us."

Klaus felt amused and then he recalled her getting embarrassed when his servant had walked onto them in the bath so he said "no one will walk onto us. I am with my wife not with a whore."

Hayley felt her heart jump to her throat but didn't say anything as his hand grabbed her small firm breast and squeezed it. She gasped at his touch bringing a smile to his lips - the smile that she used to see when they were just friends. He shifted her on his lap so that her legs were on either side of his body and started to move her gown up slowly, at last pulling it off of her head. He stared at her slender naked body for the first time. The intensity in his eyes were making the heat rise in her cheeks which was amusing him more and more. He leaned in and planted his lips on her lips and kissed her. Hayley felt his hands at her naked back and shivered. Next moment his tongue parted her lips and she wondered _'does he do that to Elizabeth too?' _and she suddenly felt very depressed.

Klaus arms wrapped around her back and he brought her close to him. She shivered at the feel of his naked body against hers and before she knew it she was cupping his face and returning his kiss.

He felt her hands on his cheek and the kiss deepening. He felt himself going hard and felt like taking her at once but he had had not had his fill of her yet. He wanted to taste her - all of her- the thing he had been wanting to do for a few days now. Hayley felt him break the kiss and suddenly felt ashamed of the way she had reciprocated and dropped her hands from his face. She said "Forgive me my lord. I forgot my place."

Klaus continued to look into her eyes without saying anything and then his gaze shifted to her naked breast. He leaned in and before she knew it he had grabbed her nipple and was sucking on it making her throw her head backwards. A loud moan escaped from her mouth and she realized the next moment she was too loud. She panted "pardon me my lord" and bit her lips as he continued to suck her. From the way her body was squirming and her fingers were pulling at his hair he knew he was pleasuring her. The fact that she was controlling the moan was somehow pleasing him more than those loud screams Elizabeth kept on emitting in his ears. When he broke the contact, she breathed and straightened but it was short lived as he shifted his lips to the other breast and continued to suck at it now a bit aggressively. He felt a kiss on his ear and her arms cradling his head, fingers in her hair but the thing that took him by surprise was a word that escaped her mouth "Klaus" - a word he had not heard for a long time. A word that he loved hearing from her mouth once. A word that he thought he would never like hearing from her mouth ever again but he realized that he was wrong.

He continued to savor her not wanting to stop tasting her. Hayley shifted in his lap without realizing what she was doing until his hardened shaft hit her pelvis. A shiver ran through her body at the same time he broke the contact. Their eyes met and then he rolled them over so that he was on top of her kneeling between her opened legs. Hayley continued to stare at him and was shocked when he pulled the duvet on top of them "no one get to see my wife other then me."

He stared at her porcelain white body, flawless breast, rosy nipples, flat stomach and then started to kiss her on her neck making Hayley grab the bed sheet. He continued to kiss her from her neck to her navel stopping just above her pelvic bone. Hayley didn't know what he was going to do so she held her breath but then he moved up.

As he moved up he noticed her getting relaxed and thought with satisfaction _'hmm so she does not like that. Good to know.'_

He put his lips on her flat stomach and continued moving up slowly from her navel to her neck and then to her lips. He broke the contact and looked into her eyes now being nose to nose with her. He removed some wild strands of hair from her forehead and then grabbed her right thigh with his left hand and pulled it back a bit more without putting too much pressure on it. He then looking into her eyes which had suddenly gone scared slipped into her. Hayley gasped and grabbed the sheet, bit her lips and closed her eyes as he very gently took the most precious treasure of hers. He put his lips on her forehead in impulse making her snap her eyes open. Their eyes met and then to her shock he asked softly "are you alright?"

Hayley said "yes my lord."

Klaus smiled hopelessly at hearing _my lord_ from her mouth not realizing that smile had just made her stomach muscles tighten but he did notice her relaxing. He shifted deepening the penetration and started to rock in her. Hayley felt she was starting to fly, never having this feeling ever before. She held onto him as he continued to rock against her. She started to feel her legs go jelly as the intensity of his movements increased. He not once took his eyes off of her eyes recalling all those times when he had made her look at him making out with Elizabeth. As he picked up speed a moan escaped her mouth and her eyes darted to the door to his amusement. She started to lose control and her eyes started to droop. Klaus said "no, open them."

Hayley whispered "I dont want to."

Klaus asked cradling her head "why not?" surprised that he was having a conversation while having sex with someone.

Hayley said looking away from him "because I don't want to remember how you feel and look when you will be with Elizabeth."

She felt him stop moving and then he grabbed her chin harshly making her look at him and said through clenched teeth "you will do as I tell you. Now look at me."

Hayley looked into his eyes as he started to move again. She felt her heart sinking as she realized that is how he feels, excited when he is with Elizabeth too and out of blue her eyes got blurry.

Klaus saw the blurriness knowing well that she was thinking about him and Elizabeth. He continued to move as the tears rolled out of her eyes and get absorbed in the pillow. He felt his heart squeeze. He leaned in and kissed her tears away and then nuzzled against her neck. Hayley grabbed his back in impulse and shifted a bit when he whispered "move with me."

Hayley asked "what?"

And the second moment she knew what he meant as his hand slipped behind her back and he started to rock her with him and then he let her go whereas Hayley picked up what he was doing. She felt his hand move to her bottom, lift it a bit and pushed deeper and pounded harder. She couldnt help the moans that escaped her mouth even with all those biting and trying to control it with that fear that someone will hear it.

Klaus heard the soft moan followed by his name and felt the warm breath against his neck and her moving against him was like heaven. Their bodies had started to sweat now even in this cold. He could feel her hand on his back and her naked breast pressed against his naked chest were giving him pleasure he had never felt with anyone. Her rocking against him was making him approach his climax faster then he had ever imagined.

Hayley didnt know what was happening to her body but she felt like she was losing energy in her legs as she continued to rock against him. She felt as if she will burst with the feelings those motions were building up in her. She grabbed on to his back and placed her lips on his shoulder and then she couldnt move anymore as her body lost all energy and a feeling of euphoria took over her; something that she had never felt before and she muttered "oh Klaus..."

Klaus could feel her slipping and the moment she stopped moving he knew she was almost there and when she uttered "oh Klaus..." as she climaxed just before he reached his climax he couldn't help the "ahhh Hayley" that escaped his own mouth as he emptied himself in her knowing well that he had never felt that high ever before.

He stayed there with lips pressed against her neck and continued to enjoy her warm breath against his shoulder and then he lifted himself up and stared into her eyes and said "you were exquisite Hayley."

Hayley looked at his satisfied face and couldn't help but smile but then her heart sank the very next moment as she realized that tomorrow night Elizabeth will be warming his bed. He removed strands of hair form her forehead and then rolled over from her. Hayley pulled the duvet over her to cover her breast, now starting to feel ashamed for losing control, calling him Klaus, telling him how she would feel about Elizabeth and him. She was lost in her thought when she felt his arm go around her naked shoulder and him pulling her towards her.

He looked at her thoughtful face as he pulled her towards him and said "I want you to be available to me whenever I need you."

Hayley looked at him just for a second and then her gaze went to his chest. A desire to touch it just like Elizabeth was doing rose in her heart and her fingers were almost there but she lost the courage as she remembered that it was not her place. She retrieved her hand back with heavy heart when she heard him say "touch it."

Hayley looked up and saw that he had noticed the hesitation in her movement. She hesitate for a moment and then touched his chest and ideally ran her fingers over there. She could feel his fingers on her naked shoulder and she told herself to stop thinking about Elizabeth and just enjoy as long as it lasts.

Klaus said after few moments "now you are my wife. You can tell Elizabeth next time she doubts it."

He felt the motion stop on his chest and her pulling herself back. He looked at her in confusion at the appearance of sudden shock on her face. She stared at his face unable to believe what she had heard and then she looked around and saw her gown. She grabbed it and pulled it on. She stood up and went towards her chamber leaving him confused.

Klaus stared at her, leaving his chamber, with confusion and then he got up, put on his robes and walked to the adjoining door and opened them. The moment he entered he saw her lying on the bed face down and from the way her body was shaking he knew she was crying. He walked to her and pulled her up from her shoulder asking "what is it?"

Hayley said a bit louder then her usual tone "so that is why you wanted to make me your wife? _Show Elizabeth._"

Klaus stared at her and said "lower you voice. You are my…"

Hayley asked in a considerably lower voice "what? I am your what? Another whore?" and gasped as a slap landed on her face.

She looked back at him as she massaged her face and continued in the same tone "yes I know my place in your life. I cannot believe you are that sweet boy who saved me from my and your father. What happened to you?"

Klaus grabbed her from her shoulders and hissed "just because you are my wife does not give you a right to talk to me this way."

Hayley said with contempt "I am not your wife. I am lower then Elizabeth who is a whore."

Klaus stepped back from her and ran his fingers through his hair saying "I treated your differently…."

Hayley asked angrily "when? when you were exercising your husbandly rights?"

He stepped back and then went back to his chamber.

As soon as he entered his chamber he started pacing angrily and then he went back in and grabbed her by her shoulder and hissed "now I will show you the difference between a wife and a whore."

He pushed her on the bed and pulled her nightgown up. She whimpered as she saw the anger on his face "Klaus no."

Klaus said aggressively "you wanted to see how I treated you differently. Here it is how I would treat a whore…" he pulled his robe apart and fell on her saying "submit."

Hayley knew she had no option so she nodded with tears running down her cheeks. Seeing those tears brought him to senses and he got up from her. He stepped back from her and went back to his chamber leaving her in the state of shock. She curled in the bed and cried herself to sleep whereas he spent the next hour pacing and in the end he barked at the guards to bring Elizabeth. When he was done with her he said to her "leave."

She got up and scurried away confused about why he was so angry.

Next morning when Hayley woke up she was feeling really tired, low and depressed. He changed into a pink dress and was tying her hair when Lily walked to her and took over. She was so fatigued and depressed after what had happened last night that she let her do it. Lily looked at her in surprise and said after a few minutes "are you feeling alright Lady Hayley?"

Hayley looked at Lily's kind face through the mirror and said "just a bit tired. Nothing to worry about."

She left her chamber and went to his and noticed the guards giving her a special look. She suddenly felt really humiliated but she entered his chamber. Seeing it was empty she walked to his bed and was fixing it when the door opened and Lily came in saying "lady Hayley let me do it. You are not feeling well."

Hayley said "no I will do it."

She fixed the bed and then headed out to get some air. She walked up to the roof of the castle and walked out knowing well that the guards were just behind her. She said to them "it is alright. I need some time to myself."

She walked out and stared out into the gardens when suddenly it started to rain. Soon someone put a cover over her to protect her from the rain. She looked up and said "Lily I dont require this. You can take it. I want to feel the rain."

Later that night, much later Klaus entered in his warm chamber with fire burning in the fireplace. He walked to the bath chamber wanting to get out of these wet clothes and take a bath. He stopped when he saw a young girl running water in the tub. He asked rudely "where is lady Hayley?"

The girl looked at him scared at his temper and said "I dont know my lord."

He turned around and then walked towards her chamber angrily. As he entered he saw Maria sitting on her bed with her hand on her head. He walked to her and asked "what is the meaning of this?"

Maria looked up and said "my lord, lady Hayley is not feeling well. She is running a very high fever and she is losing consciousness again and again."

Klaus was looking at Hayley whose eyes were closed when the door opened and an old man entered the chamber accompanied by Elizabeth. She stopped walking when she noticed Klaus standing at Hayley's bed side. Klaus turned to the old man and asked "what has happened to her?"

He looked towards Lily and asked "you were with her all day. Tell me what happened."

Lily said after slight hesitation "lady Hayley was in the rain today."

Klaus asked in anger "where were you? why didnt she have a cover?"

Lily said "Lady Hayley didnt require it."

Klaus barked "and you saw it fit to let her get wet in the rain?"

He stood there feeling agitated for some reason as the doctor checked her pulse. He saw her flinch and noticed her trying to remove the doctor's hand as he put his hand on her chest to feel something. He was fidgeting at his spot when he heard her say "Klaus."

Klaus thought he didnt hear it right but then he gestured Maria to move aside and sat next to her and said "yes. I am here."

That made her open her eyes. Their eyes met for a second and then hers drooped again.

The doctor said after looking after a few more minutes "it seems Lady Hayley was out in the rain too long. She seemed to have caught cold. I am hopeful she will get better soon if she is kept warm and taken care of. I cannot do anything else other than advice to keep her warm."

He got up and left the chamber.

Klaus looked around and noticed Elizabeth standing there looking at him. After a few moments he said "leave."

Everyone retreated from the room and left expect for Lily who just stood there with head down.

Klaus was staring at Hayley when she shivered visibly and mumbled "I am so cold" and to his surprise she squeezed his hand which he noticed was holding hers. He looked at her for a moment, her lips turning blue and her cheeks red. He looked at Lily and said "get me my robes."

Lily retreated from the chamber. He took off his wet shirt when the door opened and Lily came back again. She handed him his robe keeping her eyes averted form them. He put the robes on and then took of his trousers and slipped under the covers next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him while Lily turned the lamp lights down.

Hayley felt a warm body touching hers and jumped with terror. She opened her eyes with difficulty but then relaxed a bit as she realized it was him. She closed them again but asked in a tired voice "what are you doing here?"

Klaus said "keeping you warm."

Hayley asked in a groggy voice "don't you want Elizabeth to keep you warm?"

Klaus felt his stomach muscles tighten and said "I am talking about you love not about me. If I need to warm _myself_ I will know who to call for that."

Hayley kept her yes closed willing the tears not to fall and turned away from him feeling too tired and depressed to answer. She felt his arm go around her waist and pulling her towards him.

Klaus felt her warm body touching his torso and for some reason felt very calm. After slight hesitation he scooted closer to her and put his lips against her hair and closed his eyes. In no time he had gone to sleep. Next time when his eyes opened she was not next to him. He looked around and realized that during the night he had let her go and now she was gone. The room was empty so he got up and then went to his chambers. He walked into the bath chamber and saw her sitting near the tub looking towards the only window in the room. As he walked in she turned and looked towards him. He walked to her after some hesitation asked "how are you feeling?"

Her expressions changed to confusion but she said in her usual composed voice "I am fine my lord. Your bath awaits you."

Klaus looked at her somber face and then said "I dont require a bath today and if I need it I can take it myself."

Hayley looked at him and then said "as you wish my lord" and started to walk away from him when he grabbed her from her arm and pulled her towards him.

Hayley looked up into his face when he said "you are warm. Get into the bed. If you dont then I will make sure that you are in bed."

She felt her head getting light but she said "I will get into the bed after getting the breakfast."  
She stepped back feeling dizzy and as her vision blurred she felt a strong pair of arm holding her, pressing her body against a firm body. She knew even in that state that she could trust him so she leaned against him and let him give her support.

Klaus supported her against his body feeling his stomach muscles tightening and pulled the zipper of her dress down ignoring her "my lord I …" After the dress pooled down on her feet, he scooped her up and took her to his bed. He laid her on the bed and then pulled the duvet over her to cover her. He walked out of the chamber saying "I require Lily."

Hayley had her eyes closed when she sensed him sitting next her. She opened her eyes and saw him putting on a shirt and then the pants.

For the next four days, she felt really bad and kept on gaining and losing consciousness. People kept on coming and going. She even remembered seeing lady Camillie and lord Elijah a few times. Lady Rebekah and Lady Esther came to see her too but the one person who was alway there whenever she opened her eyes was him looking worried which made her really confused and question 'why he was so concerned about her?' before she lost consciousness again.

On the fifth day of her illness, her eyes opened and noticed an arm around her waist. She looked towards him and felt like touching his hair but she couldnt bring up the courage to do so. She wondered if she will ever be his wife in true sense. She continued to stare at him and didnt realize when she fell asleep again. Next time when her eyes opened she heard him talking to someone. She sat up and felt as if someone threw cold water on her as she saw Elizabeth leaning into Klaus. She turned away from them, got up and started towards her room. Klaus looked towards her leaving the room wondering _what is wrong with her? _He pushed Elizabeth away from him and walked to her chamber. He walked to her and sat down next to her asking "how are you feeling?"

Hayley looked at him saying "better my lord. you took excellent care of me. Thank you."

Klaus stared at her impassive face and then got up and went to his chamber saying "good, then get my bath ready."

Hayley said through clenched teeth "yes my lord."

For the next few days he went back to his old routine of making out with Elizabeth in front of her. After two times he noticed that she had started avoiding coming to his chamber when he was in it.

Now that Hayley had managed to convince herself that in his twisted mind he just wanted to consummate that marriage to humiliate her further, she felt somewhat at peace, not knowing why he wanted to consummate their marriage was the biggest confusion to her. But she had realized that something else has happened after their night together and that was before they had consummated their marriage and him showing care for her she felt humiliated for being put in this sort of situation but now her heart literally ached whenever she would see him with Elizabeth but she had made a promise to herself that she will never let him see how much she is hurting. She knew his schedule so she was doing her best to avoid seeing him with Elizabeth. She walked into the room intending to put logs in the fire before he came back but as she entered she stopped when she saw Elizabeth cuddled in his lap while he was reading a book. He looked up as he saw her and their eyes met. For a moment he thought he saw annoyance but then she walked to the fireplace and started putting logs in it. She turned to leave when he said "bring me some hot water for my feet"

Hayley looked at him noticing that he was not looking at her but in fact at Elizabeth who was kissing the fingers of his free hand. A strong wave of jealousy rose from the pit of her stomach and she felt like pulling her off of his lap but she said "yes my lord."

Klaus looked up just in time to see her disappear into the bath chamber. A ball of anger started building up at the pit of his stomach and he decided to make her suffer so he waited and the moment she entered the room, he said to Elizabeth "I like what you are doing with my fingers my love."

All the tension that had been building up in her since her marriage to him took the better of her and at that precise moment hearing those words was the last straw. She felt smoke coming out of her ears. She walked to him angrily, almost slammed the pot on the floor and then in anger grabbed his feet and put them in the water to his surprise. She stood up saying "anything else my lord."

But her heart sank when he didnt even look at her and continued to stare at Elizabeth. As she watched he leaned in and kissed her and before she could do anything Elizabeth was straddling him while continue to kiss him. He moved his lips to her neck and started sucking on a particular spot as he looked at Hayley glaring at him.

She continued to glare at him for a moment and then said in a calm and cool voice hoping that it didnt give anything away "my lord seems busy. I will be back in a while to clean this up."

She was sitting on the bed with fist tight wiling herself not to cry when the adjoining door to his room opened with a bang. She looked up to see him standing there steaming in anger. She prepared herself for another of his punishments as he walked to her.

Klaus was feeling as if he would burst with anger. He asked angrily "what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Hayley stood up looking at his anger and asked in confusion "pardon me my lord I dont understand what you mean?"

Hearing my lord blew his fuse and he said angrily "dont call me that."

Hayley asked in confusion "what my lord?"

Klaus snapped "my name is Klaus or have you forgotten that?"

Hayley said now getting more and more confused "I am confused."

Klaus grabbed her by her shoulders and asked "what is wrong with you? If you dont like me with anyone why dont you say anything."

It took her a moment to realize what he was saying. She asked in a soft voice "do I have that right to say that to you?"

Klaus let go of her and said in frustration "yes, you have. When I made you my wife then you have that right. Use it Hayley."

Hayley said "you made me your wife to show Elizabeth."

Klaus said desperately "no, that was not the only reason. For the past few months I have been wanting to make you mine but couldnt after the way I treated you. Why do you think I continued to make you watch me and Elizabeth. I wanted to see how you felt about us but you never showed any reaction so what was I to think?! Let me tell you one thing there were times when just looking at you seeing us do it did it for me."

Hayley said "what?"

Klaus grabbed her by her arms and said a bit aggressively "I got off by looking at you. Are you happy to learn that? You managed to excite me when you didnt even try it."

Hayley said "I dont believe you because I know you hate me."

Klaus asked "are you sure of it?"

Hayley looked into his eyes which had something different in them; something she had seen when he was making her his. She recalled the five days he had spend with her during her illness making sure that she got better. She opened her mouth to say something when him kissing Elizabeth just a few minutes ago flashed right in front of her eyes and she said in a defeated voice "yes I am."

Klaus stared at her and then started walking towards the adjoining door. She stared at his abrupt departure and before she could stop herself she ran to him and asked "where are you going?"

Klaus turned to her and snapped "to someone who wants me."

Hayley suddenly lost her temper and said "no" surprising both of them.

Klaus stared at her and said enunciating each word "what did you say to me?" as the image of twelve years old Hayley, arguing with him, flashed through his mind

Hayley said after slight hesitation "you are not going to her or anyone."

Klaus said remembering what she had said a few minute ago "you are in no position to give me any order Hayley."

Hayley stared into his eyes and then grabbed him by his shirt front and pulled him towards her, planted a firm kiss on his mouth and said "you are wrong. I am in a position to give you order Klaus. I am..." she hesitated for a moment and then continued "_your wife."_

Klaus looked into her eyes and said aggressively grabbing her form her shoulders "then be my wife. Be jealous. Tell me not to be with any other woman. Be the girl that was once my friend who was so brave and was not afraid to stand up to anyone. Be the girl who didnt treat me like a lord and for the first time made me feel a normal person."

Hayley asked him in a whisper not knowing that tears were falling from her cheek "is that what will take you to stop sleeping with other women?"

Klaus took a step towards her, wiped her tears and said "yes" as he pulled her towards him and gently kissed her.

Hayley said with tears flowing down her eyes "then dont be with anyone. I want you all to myself. Be loyal to me. Let me share your bed, make you happy, make me happy. Be my friend like you were when you rescued me. Fall in love with me like I am falling for you. Hold me when you read a book. Hold me when we are sleeping. Be proud of me in public. Respect me" her voice reduced to a whisper and plead at the end of the sentence making his heart sink further with guilt.

Klaus leaned in, kissed her tears away and said "I will give you all of these Hayley. I am here for you now. Forgive me for what I put you through and I will make up for it."

She looked at him in wonder seeing the boy she had once loved, cared for and then she leaned into his body and put her head against his shoulder, hand on his chest and whispered "I dont want you to make up for anything. I want you to accept me in your life. Give me a respectable place and be the person whom I want to respect from the bottom of my heart."

Klaus smiled into her hair and before she could say anything further he had scooped her in his arms and was carrying her to her bed. He gently laid her down and snuggled close to her too and they both drifted off to sleep in each other arm for the first time in their life not knowing that Lily had entered the chamber, seen them sleeping peacefully, turned the lamps out and had left the room closing the door softly behind her with a smile on her lips.


End file.
